


Punishment

by MysteryMuse



Series: MMX-XXX [14]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Chains, Dirty Talk, Experimental, F/M, Female!Zero, Femsub, Gender or Sex Swap, Het and Slash, Leashes, M/M, Male!Zero, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Soft bodies, Vaginal Fingering, Zero fails to top from the bottom, Zero is a mouthy sub, ridiculously human robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryMuse/pseuds/MysteryMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero is being punished for a terrible crime. He tries every damn thing he can to get out of it, but Axl just isn't having any of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I was amusing myself with the idea that Zero could be both fully male and fully female and switch between bodies at will. Zero starts male (so it's slash), then shifts to female (so it's het) - but remains Zero all the way through. Sorry if the tags aren't 100% accurate, I wasn't quite sure how to label this one. This is experimental, and no offenses to straight girls, trans* or genderqueer individuals are intended.

When Axl teleported into the 'special area' of the Sky Room to check on Zero, he found the blond naked, bent over shuddering, on his knees, in a small puddle of his own sweat. Zero’s wrists had been folded together behind his back and wrapped in several inches of wide cream-colored bondage tape. A collar on his neck attached to a chain leash that ran down his chest, between his legs and clipped to a narrow chain pulled taut between silver manacles on his ankles. Axl could also hear the low rumble of an egg vibrator buried inside Zero; the control was taped to the inside of his left thigh.  
  
"I need to come," Zero moaned, lifting his head as much as he could toward Axl. His eyes were dazed and wet and very, very blue. "Please."  
  
"Wow, X was pissed, huh?" Axl moved around Zero, crouching behind him. "Dumped you up here all tied up by yourself?" He reached down and unhooked the leash from the leg chain, then reached over Zero’s shoulder to slide the chain up and back, so he could use it to pull Zero upright. Zero made a _grmph_ noise in his throat, and sat back unsteadily against Axl, breathing hard. His chest and neck were wet, hair sticking to his shoulders. "What'd you do this time?" Axl could tell how tired Zero was, but he kept a firm grip on the leash and reached around Zero with his other hand, taking one of the blond’s nipples between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it and giving it a sharp pinch.  
  
Zero gritted his teeth against the jolt of pain, eyes sliding closed. "Ate the last donut," he groaned.  
  
Axl's lips pursed. "Ooh. Okay, wow, that's a really serious offense, Zero." The newgen continued to toy with Zero's chest, letting go of the leash so he could tease Zero with both hands, "You're lucky he didn't just drop you on the spot. So, did you learn your lesson, you donut-stealing Maverick?" He punctuated the question by pinching the blond twice as hard.    
  
Zero groaned and twisted in Axl's arms, face hot, chin lowering toward his chest. "Yes, master Axl," he breathed out, dropping his voice low and sticky-soft, as throaty and sinuous as he could manage. "I'm a worthless donut-gobbling criminal that deserves to be punished. Throw me down and fuck me until I scream."  
  
"Oh man, not that voice!" Axl felt his blood rushing south, his cock jolting; he definitely wanted to shove Zero to the floor right then and there! But no, X had said to punish Zero, so... He counted hard to ten in his head and forced himself not to think about how good it felt to pull Zero up by the hips and sink balls-deep inside... _Breathe, gotta breathe. Can't let him top from the bottom._ Axl managed to push the images back and grabbed the leash again, glad Zero couldn't see him staggering a little as he got back up on his feet. He gave a brusque tug on the leash. "X's the one that decides if you get to come, but you gotta deal with me now, and I don't think you've been punished enough. Stand up, Zero."  
  
Zero huffed and strained to obey. He could get up onto his knees easily, but with his ankles locked together on such a short chain, he couldn't swing his leg forward to get the leverage to rise the rest of the way. He shot Axl a frustrated look, so Axl reached down under his arms and lifted the blond up onto his feet.  
  
"I tried."  
  
"Felt more like passive resistance to me, dude. You're totally making it worse on yourself, y'know!" Axl tugged on the leash again, grinning evilly and moving ahead toward another corner of the room. "Get over here. That's an order."  
  
Zero groused, red-faced, "This is abuse of power." The egg still embedded in him was a distraction - his aching, pulsing, untouched erection was another - Axl really WAS going to drag this out and torment him, wasn't he? - as he shuffled unsteadily on his hobble toward the younger Reploid.  
  
Axl tugged on the leash now and then to 'encourage' Zero. "Yeah, yeah, tell it to the judge, Maverick."  
  
A reinforced metal display bar, a little over 7 feet tall, with an overhead hook and round base waited. Two cuffs were connected by thick three-inch chains to the hook; this was meant for holding a prisoner in an upright standing position. In the circular base of the display bar, there were two welded O-rings with more cuffs to keep the victim’s legs held apart. And the bar was bolted to the corner with strong brackets in several places, so anyone tied to it could squirm and wriggle all they liked and not knock themselves over. Axl led Zero beneath the bar, draped the end of the leash over a hook on the wall close by, then cut carefully through the bondage tape and told him, "You know what to do with your hands, right? Don't try and escape, either! You know how fast I can shoot."  
  
Zero shook out his hands for a second to get the blood back into his fingers, rolled his shoulders, and glared helplessly at Axl, "I'm leashed and chained, how the hell am I going to run?" He still complied, with a growl, and reached up to slide his wrists into the cuffs. They hissed closed around him, small hydraulics tightening and locking them, a line of bright green light flaring around the centers to show they were sealed. Zero moaned, feeling his blood thumping through his wrists; the cuffs were ratcheted in as tight as they could go, with no give at all. Axl, meanwhile, crouched and freed Zero’s feet from the hobble; he wasn’t going anywhere with his hands bound to the bar. He stayed on the floor for a moment, removing the egg from Zero and then, as the blond was staring down wide-eyed at him, moved his mouth toward Zero's erection. He breathed softly over it, opened his mouth open and wet - but just as Zero's eyes slid closed hopefully, Axl chuckled and stood. "Nope."  
  
"NGH," was Zero's eloquent protest. He tugged hard on the cuffs and immobile bar, body swaying toward Axl, bare heels kicking and sliding along the floor, striking one of Axl's calves. "Come ON. Axl!"  
  
The newgen laughed at Zero's cries. "Don’t go anywhere!" He reached up and pinched Zero’s nipples again, listening to the outraged noise Zero made, then wandered away to rummage through a nearby storage cabinet while Zero panted, dangled from his wrists and called him names. Of course he wanted to, so he had to walk away to compose himself again; his forehead was starting to get wet. X had made it very, very clear that Zero was forbidden to come (unless he himself was the one to make it happen), and Axl wondered briefly if X was trying to punish him too. "Just getting the cock ring!" he yelled back to Zero cheerily, while palming a couple of things from the cabinet.  
  
Zero promptly shut up, and resorted to sour glaring.  
  
Axl did, in fact, come back with a cock ring, and Zero whimpered as it was placed on him, lubed and tight. He turned his huge, wet blue eyes on Axl again, pleading. "please..." But Axl shook his head again, almost whimpering too. "Nope. Can't. X said no, Zero!"  
  
Zero bit his lip white, then hissed out, "Fine. You forced my hand..." There was a slight reconfiguration between Zero’s thighs, and his cock retracted into his skin, and disappeared behind a previously invisible panel - the cock ring clunked to the floor - another panel slid back. Zero’s chest inflated, just enough to put a small soft curve to her, and her waist and thighs narrowed, curved in and tightened. She was smaller as a female, but not enough to escape her bonds or loosen them, and her shrinking lifted her toes from the floor.  
  
She brushed her foot against Axl, batted her thick gold eyelashes sweetly, a searing heat below. "Can you really say no to me when I'm like this?" Her voice didn't change, but she tilted it syrupy again, all breath and pink, perky breasts. "Here I'm all tied up and leashed and _helpless_ and so wet, Axl... I can't get away... X won't know if I change back when we're done..."  
  
The newgen turned bright, bright red, and couldn't stop himself from moaning, "Oh, dammit, Zero!" He liked Zero either way, but Zero knew - and he knew Zero knew - that he extra liked fucking her as a woman; she was tighter and softer and the moisture and the pressure of her inner muscles was so much more intense around his cock. His cock throbbed dangerously, urgently. To hell with what X told him, right? Zero was so, so hot...  
  
Zero pouted and whimpered and slid her feet back and forth and did a yearning thing with her mouth, and her hair curved shiny gold against the luscious tan roundness of her hips, and those cute little breasts, man he wanted to suck on those pretty nipples so much! Axl stiffened his back and shut his eyes real hard and forced himself to count to a hundred as fast as he could, and rolled the other items he'd palmed around in his fingers, then pushed himself toward her.  
  
He stared at her, adoring and hopeless, got in close, breathing hard, then reached out and cupped her breasts in his hands, using his thumbs to tease her nipples hard. Zero sighed with pleasure, tipping herself into his hands as much as she could, moving one of her legs to try and urge him closer to her. Axl told himself he could have five minutes - surely five minutes was okay, right? He thumbed and teased her, and indulged himself, placing his lips against her right breast and suckling, nibbling, delighting in the feel of her firm, scentless skin in his mouth. Zero cooed at him, urged him, "Mm, Axl, keep going, don't stop."  
  
 _Five minutes. Dammit._ Axl slid his lips away from Zero's breast, with a little wet pop, and then reached in and pinched and twisted and pulled on her a few times, until her nipples turned red, then he attached small clamps with small metal teardrop weights to them. "Man, I knew you were going to pull this one on me the minute I cuffed you," he sighed.  
  
Zero’s hands clenched above her head, her body stiffening against the shocking stinging in her chest. She'd walked right into that one; nipple clamps hurt her more as a woman, but she took it with her usual stoicism. "No, huh?" she sighed back, a corner of her flushed mouth curling in a wry expression. "It was worth a shot."  
  
Axl giggled dizzily. "Oh man do I want to. You are so, so pretty and I really really want to feel how wet you are now." He flicked his finger over one of the weights, watching Zero shiver and bite her lip again. "That cute little pussy of yours that's just for me and X... I bet it's just soaking right now, huh?"  
  
Zero pierced him with her gaze, waves of longing rolling off her body. "Why don't you check and see. What will it hurt? I can't make you fuck me... I can't do anything. It's all up to you."  
  
"Hng." Axl gave in, his spine buzzing. He licked his lips, pushing close to her again; Zero cried out as Axl's fingers slid into place, fingertips brushing lightly against her wet clit. He slid his index finger back and forth, teasing and trawling, soaking up the sight of Zero writhing in desperation. "You’re so slick," he cooed, while the blonde’s hands twisted and stroked the chains holding her arms up, "and soooo pretty this way. But X told me not to."  
  
They were both trembling, and Zero's breath was hot and sweet against Axl's shoulder. "Please," she whispered against his skin, head low, mouthing at his neck, "Just fuck me... I've been tied up for hours by myself here, unable to feel anything, I can't take it. I don't even care if I come."  
  
"I should gag you," Axl rumbled back, but he quickly pushed out of his clothing one-handed, then slid his hand over Zero’s soft, round ass and down the back of her thigh to lift her leg up. "We should glue your mouth shut and never let you talk again, Zero, seriously. Mmnh. I'm totally gonna fill you up with my cock and pump you so full of come, yeah."  
  
Zero moaned hard, and Axl maneuvered her legs around his waist, holding her up under her thighs. She sobbed out as she felt Axl’s firm tip push against her clit, desperately pushing her hips toward him. "Mm, mm, hang on a sec, gotta get it just right," Axl murmured, and adjusted their positions a little, guiding himself to her entrance with one hand on himself. Then, yes, then they fit. He tightened his grip on her ass and puuuuushed himself into Zero slowly, tortuously slow, savoring every second, feeling her sweet wetness clamp in around him and push against him. He shut his eyes and held his breath, head lowering, not wanting to breathe again until he was all the way inside her.  
  
Zero let her head roll back and pushed the heel of her foot against Axl, tightened her thighs around him. "More!" she demanded, thoughts melting into a delirious pleasure, penetrated and throbbing against the weight in her. It had taken her some time to adapt to being penetrated as a woman, but now she couldn't get enough of it, and her partners loved having the option of a different kind of pleasure available between them.    
  
Axl laughed at Zero's urgency, but he could barely breathe. "No. Slow. Gonna go real slow. So you feel it," he said, and slid out of her almost all the way, then thrust back in, agonizingly slowly.  
  
Zero protested as loudly as she could, but her hands were tied and her feet were off the floor, her hips in his hands; everything was on Axl’s pace, and he dragged it out, and in, and out; she could only tremble, wet, against him, sob in coarse breaths, try to hold him and push her hips hard against his thrusts, try to pull him in deeper.  
  
"This is your punishment," Axl reminded her, his forehead wet with sweat. "Totally punishing you now."  
  
The blonde clamped her mouth shut to stop herself from pleading in a truly undignified way.  
  
But Axl could only drag it out so long for himself, and after about fifteen minutes of wrestling with Zero's juicy body he couldn’t help himself; his pace accelerated because he was so close, and she was so so luscious to fuck. And then it was so fast, hard, deep thrusts, Zero screaming yes, yes, Axl burying his own cries against her shoulder. He flew over the edge, his body drawing impossibly hard and tense and then unfurling savagely into Zero’s softness, a long, pulsing pumping shot of heat and wet that his final thrust pushed deep into her greedy, eager body. He could feel Zero was about to climax as well - so he pulled out of her as quickly as he could, gasping, while she was still shaking, while her blood was still roaring through her head. He pushed her legs down and shoved her ankles toward the display base’s ankle cuffs. Before Zero could finish blinking her legs were strapped tight and pulled tautly apart, the cuffs glowing green, and she was swaying helplessly against the air, throbbing inside and empty, abandoned.  
  
"No, Ax- _mpnhh_!" He had her cries smothered with a wiffle-ball gag before she could finish pleading his name, and she shrieked and rolled her head from side, wild and angry, her eyes flaring. " _Hmpgh_!"  
  
Axl groaned, stepped back flushed and hot, satisfied and exhausted, and watched Zero writhing in anguish, so close to orgasm but unable to bring herself off. He watched his come trickling slowly down the inside of Zero's thighs. He felt unfair and cruel and - secretly - very pleased with himself to have marked her. He reached out and pushed her hair back from her shoulders. "Sorry, but you’re still bein’ punished," he said, "You said you didn't care if you came."  
  
Zero raspberried him from behind the gag, flipped him off with her bound hands, and he couldn't help but snicker.


End file.
